


Penthouse in the sky

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author know nothing about USA school system, College student Jon Kent, Damian care a lot, Fluff, He just bad at showing, M/M, Moving In Together, No Beta, Photographer Jon, Tumblr: JonDami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Jon has been accepted to a college on the other side of the country and Damian decide to take care of his living arrangement.For the DamiJonweek2019 - Day One : moving in together.





	Penthouse in the sky

When Jonathan has applied to a college in San Francisco, he didn’t have much hope to get accepted. Sure, he has worked really hard on his photo portfolio but it wasn’t as good as he has wished. That why when he has received his acceptance letter, he has been excited and scare.

Now he has to find a place to live one the other side of the country and get the money for it.

So when Damian has offered to take care of his living arrangement, it has been a big relief. His boyfriend is staying a lot in that town in the Titans Tower with the team, so he was well placed to help him find something. Jon itself has come a few times to assist them even if he wasn’t a member officially. He would be okay to have a small room in the tower until he can find a place for himself.

But that wasn’t so simple.

Jon should have realized it has been a bad idea to give Damian free rein in this situation. His father has often warned him that those Wayne boys don’t know how not to go overboard. As Jon is standing in the private elevator of the new Wayne enterprise division building, he begins to regret his decision.

When the door of the elevator opened, he froze on the spot. The only thing he could see is a breathtaking view from the window wall. The sun was nearly blinding as it reflects on the San Francisco bay. From up here the barely have any other building in the view. It was like flying with his feet on the ground. The elevator makes a noise and Jon finally step out but didn’t move from in front of the door.

This has to be a mistake. He can’t be at the right place.

“There you are. I was beginning to think you have gotten lost… Again.” Damian voices distract him from his stupor.

Jonathan looks at him. “Damian… What is this?” He asks motioning around them.

“This part is the living room.” The older man answers with a little smirk. He’s having way too much fun with this. “Come with me, I will show you around.”

Jon shakes his head and goes after his boyfriend. If he has thought this place look big, he hasn’t any idea how huge it is. How someone might need a walking closet. It has anything, even a darkroom for his photography’s work, a private gym to train that Damian has assured him was kryptonian’s proof. There were so much is so custom features. There no way this is a coincidence.

The last room Damian show him it a secret one. The only manner to describe is that that was a bunker…. A small Batcave with all there Robin and Superboy equipment.

“Is that a zeta tube?” Jon asks looking at the piece of tech.

“Of course. How do you expect me to go back to Gotham in case of emergency? And your parents would probably appreciate having you for Sunday roast without you needing to fly all the way to Metropolis.”

Jon blinks a few times as everything comes into place. Small elements he has overlooked because Damian was literally pulling around the penthouse: the art room, Pennyworth’s favourite cat tree in the living room, some of Damian’s sword in the gym and the fact there was just one bedroom.

His eyes widen as he looks back at his boyfriend. “We are moving together?”

Damian crosses his arm and stares away. “I know we have not talked about it before … but if you do not wish…”

Jon flies close and stops him with a kiss before Damian can say anything more. “Of course I want, silly. You just surprise me.”

The older man blushes deeply and look in his blue eyes. “TT, that was the goal.”

Jon laugh and cups his cheek softly. “All the work you have put in this… That is too much Damian.” He gently scrolls him.

Damian leans in his hand. “Nothing his too much for you beloved.” He whispers.

Jonathan lean in and kiss him again. The kisses become more heated by the second. Only when they were running out of air did they break it. He presses his forehead against Damian’s. “You know. That bed looks really comfortable. We should go try it.”

The older vigilant grins. “I was beginning to think you would never ask.” He whispers and pulls on his hand to guide him to the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Jon loves the sound of that.


End file.
